The present invention relates to a color plasma display panel (PDP), and more particularly to a color PDP capable of realizing a picture having uniform brightness.
Due to their potentially large-size and longer life than CRTs, and their relatively simple structure and ease of manufacture in general, PDPs have been actively studied, with many new products coming onto the market. Such a PDP is divided into monochrome and color types, according to their display capabilities.
The color PDP excites fluorescent material with ultraviolet rays generated during the discharge of a gas around a positive column, to emit a desired color. Accordingly, a fluorescent layer having a desired color is formed around the discharging region. The fluorescent layer is formed on the side of barrier ribs placed inside a front plate or between front and rear plates. A PDP having a fluorescent layer on its barrier ribs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,402.
A conventional PDP is illustrated in FIG. 1 forming a fluorescent layer on its barrier ribs. A plurality of striped secondary anodes 14 are formed inside a rear plate 11, and a dielectric layer 15 is formed on secondary anodes 14 as a whole. A plurality of parallel striped cathodes 13 are formed on dielectric layer 15. A plurality of striped anodes 12 are formed parallel to each other by a predetermined distance on a front plate 10, to be orthogonal to cathodes 13. Barrier ribs 16 are arranged between anodes 12 and in the same direction to prevent crosstalk, with a fluorescent layer 17 formed on both sides of each barrier rib.
In a conventional color PDP, a discharging unit for a trigger discharge or a secondary discharge disclosed in U.S. Patent No. 4,562,434 is added to the PDP disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,402. That is, a trigger discharge is caused between secondary anode 14 and cathodes 13 having dielectric layer 15 therein, so that a plurality of wall charges are formed on the surface of the dielectric. The wall charges lower the breakdown voltage required for initiating discharge, to facilitate a prompt and easy display discharge between the main anodes and cathodes.
However, while a color PDP realizes a color picture by the light having a predetermined color emitted from R, G and B fluorescent layers, a luminance difference occurs according to the emitting efficiency of each fluorescent layer, so that proper picture color cannot be obtained. Meanwhile, since the barrier ribs are formed in only one direction, an optical crosstalk is generated between pixels in the lengthwise direction of the barrier ribs, and picture quality is degraded.